The Life of Son Kara Lei
by Kawaiigirl27
Summary: For all of you who have read my other storys with Kara Lei and did'nt know who the heck she was, Read this story to find out! She a Sexy Saiyan with a cool attitude,that's as much as I'll tell ya! I made this Character up and I felt that she fit very well


Hey this is Kara Lei and finnaly here is a story about me and my place in DBZGT! The life of Kara Lei Son and I'ts hot! Please Read and Review! And if you wanna use Kara Lei in any of your stories, Email-me first (Atarii27@aol.com). And don't take my Name (Sic!) But I bet if you do, you a copy-person thingy, Oh brother, ON WIT THE STORY!  
The life of Kara Lei Son  
Chapter 1-The Call at the Break of Dawn  
I wake up at the sound of my lavender princess phone. I open my Blue luscious eyes and yawn rudely at the open window. I am broken out of my thought by the phone that is still ringing. I slouch over to the other side of my bed and pick it up.  
"I knew you wouldn't hang up," I mumbled out sleepily  
" Hi Kara Lei"  
" Hiya Trunks Vegeta-Briefs, ya know sometimes I think u are a real lady's man, do this for your wife sometimes: Call her at 5:00 sharp every-single-morning."   
I smile, Trunks is Goten and my Best Friend, and they are like the only boys I can go near without punching them in the face. Speaking of Goten, I'll put him on the other line.  
" Kara, we gotta go"  
" Go where? Hold up, let me put Goten in the other line."   
" Wait! Kara, I don't wanna talk to him"  
I put the phone back in the crook of the of my neck.  
" Why?!" I'm annoyed, we always talk together, and it's the same Ritual every single day, why would he wanna change it?  
" Because, I wanna be with you- I MEAN! Talk with you alone, and I don't want to be interrupted wit any foolish questions."   
I shiver.  
When he said alone, it goose bumps down my spine, oh Dende let this be it! I mean, ohmygosh! Kara, pull yourself together! And what does he mean by I wanna be wit u? Uh-oh, beta reminds my purple haired cutie.  
" Trunks, how's Pan going?"   
" Kara please don't change the subject"   
I shudder and then allow myself to fall back on my bouncy lavender flowered bed with big green leaves all over.   
" Trunks?"  
" Yes?"  
I love silence, but not when you're talking with the Love of your life-OMG! Did I just think that?   
I hit myself on the head with my knuckles.  
Of course you did, and your first statement is totally correct I think to myself.   
" Don't we have class today?" I recover myself  
" Yes, that's why I called, want me to pick you up, cuz Goten's not going"  
" Nah, I'll get a ride from my staff...Thanks for the thought" I'll explain later.  
" Come on Kara, you know that staff is a little tired these days and it's a little uncomfortable for you. You can ride wit me, I'll buy you breakfast and everything, I'll be fun"  
I Clutch my fist tightly, trying not to yell at him, HE HAS A GIRLFRIEND! THAT STUPID IDIOT! AS SOON AS THIS GETS OUT, PAN'S GONNA BE BLAMING ME! I let it all out in my mind but I'm not done. DAG! As soon as she's mad, everyone always on her side! She's the little princess according to my 'oh wonderful nephew', Gohan.   
" Pan doesn't have a ride, you need to carry her, I got a ride and she needs a romantic breakfast, just the two of you" I try to add happiness and a little chuckle to my sentence, but it fails.  
" Kara, you don't understand! Pan and I are having some problems, and that is the last thing I wanna do. Right now I need to be with someone understandable cool, sweet and trusty, my best friend, you"  
I turn red with madness, he know how to get me good!  
" Hey! Um...Um..." I desperately don't know what to say!  
" Kara, you ok?" He knows me  
" Um, Yea, Ok," I'm outta words, "You win! Just make sure dear old Pan doesn't say anything about this."  
" She won't"  
" Sure"  
" Really, I'll make sure of that"  
" Ugh! I'm telling you, when Princess Pan started screaming, she never stops"   
" Kara, are you scared of her or even jealous?"   
I laugh, I pick my father Bardock's laugh for this one.  
" I'm a SSj5, and that pip squeak's at ssj2, and I'm scared. You know I almost killed her one time"  
"Oh yeah, you stopped because of Gohan"  
" So I'm scared, aren't I?" I smirk  
" No, Hey Kara, Thanks a lot"  
" I...uh...It's ok...Trunks"  
" I'll pick you up in 10"  
" Um, K, Bye"  
" Bye Kara Lei"  
I hang up and close my eyes. I quickly get up and Get my bathrobe. On my way to my bedroom door, I pass the mirror, so happy; I paid no proper attention for the unpleasing image in the mirror. I run back and screech. AHHHHH!!! MY Damn hair! UGH! My hair is pretty much the most important thing to me, I turn around and let my messed up hair flow down to my knees, that's the original length of my hair. I turn around again and glanced at my Pj's. They were white, and the logo on my shirt said: I'm so ________. On the ____, I put TOMBOYISH with my marker, I smile. Finally I march out and walk down the hall.  
I jump in the shower and look at the water-resistant screen (Trunks, Goten and I made it) implanted in the wall of the tub area. I push a button and the radio comes on. I yell HOT 97 and it comes on. My favorite radio station comes on and Star and Buck Wild is wildin' as usual. I laugh a few of their jokes about Darth Vader. Soon Aaliyah comes on wit her song Rock the boat. She is my favorite Singer now and forever.  
  
Roat The Boat By Aaliyah  
  
Boy, you know  
You make me float  
Boy, you really get me high  
I feel like I'm on dope  
'Cause you, you  
Serve me on a (Serve me on a) regular  
Boy, beat the tide  
Let's stroke  
Before he drifted me deeper  
Now he really holds me close  
Lets take this over boy, now  
I want you to  
Rock the boat  
Rock the boat  
Rock the boat  
Rock the boat  
Work the middle  
Work the middle  
Work the middle  
Work the middle  
Change positions  
Do positions  
Do positions  
Stroke it for me  
Stroke it for me  
Stroke it for me  
Stroke it for me  
  
Ooh, baby  
I love you stroke  
'Cause you, 'cause you  
Get me where I'm going  
I ain't trying to get revoked  
  
'Cause I believe, I believe  
You know just  
What you doing, now  
Baby, now we can coast (lets's coast, let's coast)  
Let's don't give in a hurry  
That's too slow  
Go ahead and put  
That thang in overdrive  
Rock the boat  
Rock the boat  
Rock the boat  
Rock the boat  
Work the middle  
Work the middle  
Work the middle  
Work the middle  
Change positions  
Do positions  
Do positions  
Do positions  
Stroke it for me  
Stroke it for me  
Stroke it for me  
Stroke it for me  
Rock the boat  
Rock the boat  
Rock the boat  
Rock the boat  
Work the middle  
Work the middle  
Work the middle  
Work the middle  
Change positions  
Do positions  
Do positions  
Do positions  
Stroke it for me  
Stroke it for me  
Stroke it for me  
Stroke it for me  
Stroke it for me  
Hmm, stroke it baby  
Stroke it baby  
Hmm, work it baby  
Work it baby  
Ooh, stroke it  
There is something  
I want you to do  
  
I want you to use yourself  
Like you never  
Ever used it before  
Now explore my body  
Until you reach the shore  
You'll be calling  
Calling for me  
  
Rock the boat  
Rock the boat  
Rock the boat  
Rock the boat  
Work the middle  
Work the middle  
Work the middle  
Work the middle  
Change positions  
Do positions  
Do positions  
Do positions  
Stroke it for me  
Stroke it for me  
Stroke it for me  
Stroke it for me  
Rock the boat  
Rock the boat  
Rock the boat  
Rock the boat  
Work the middle  
Work the middle  
Work the middle  
Work the middle  
Change positions  
Do positions  
Do positions  
Do positions  
Stroke it for me  
Stroke it for me  
Stroke it for me  
Stroke it for me  
Rock the boat  
Rock the boat  
Rock the boat  
Rock the boat  
Work the middle  
Work the middle  
Work the middle  
Work the middle  
Change positions  
Do positions  
Do positions  
Do positions  
Stroke it for me  
Stroke it for me  
Stroke it for me  
Stroke it for me  
  
Rock the boat  
Rock the boat  
Rock the boat  
Rock the boat  
  
  
Soon, later, I am in my closet, twisting and Turning.   
" UGH!" I scream, frustrated that I couldn't find one thing to wear. Finally pulled out something I approved of. I closed my closet door and when I came out, I smiled in her Body-sized mirror. I wore something comfy, but warm since it in earlier April (Still a little cold). I wore some black cotton material black bellbottoms sweats. I had a Green Tank and a black Long-sleeved zippered Hoodie with pockets. I have been a tomboy all my life, No matter how much Chi-Chi tried to teach me the ways of a woman. I smiled, but then ran over to my princess dresser. I scrambled for my Brush that was really large considering how long and thick my hair was. I brush it back 5,000 times, as apart of my daily routine. I then put it a Ponytail with to long bangs on each side of the front of her head. I then took her love necklace, which was inside of her shirt and put it on top. I glanced at it. It was a necklace from my mother, Sorceress Kirayu. She had given it to me when I was just a baby, leaving me here on this dreadful planet, as I called it when I first step foot on this earth.I remember what my mother said when she gave it to me. " Kara Lei, Listen, I love you and this is to remember me and Dad by. This silver sphere contains our love, and the power within you. When it is time, it will be cracked open, only when you are truly happy though! When this Crystal is opened, a secret will be reveled. It's greater than anything you have ever imagined. So Keep it and it will give you peace, luck, and the rememberance of Your Father and I!" My Father then picked me up and kissed me. He looked into my eyes, and for a minute, I thought I saw a tear drop. I never saw my father cry, and I knew he was'nt only crying for me. He glanced at Goku, and bellowed him over here. He hugged us both, and my mother joined in. We all stood there like the best family ever. Bulma appeared, gasped and took a picture with a camera that she had around her neck. I closed my eyes tight, shocked from the light. Snap! In real life I look over to the picture that Bulma took. " I miss you Mom and Dad, I really do" I said signing, with tear drops. As soon as I turn I see Classy, The Guardian Fairy. She is holding a tissue box, " Of Kara, That was wonderful!" She said mockingly, streading the tissues to give me one. " Thank you" I say smiling. Classy is my Guardian Angel, But she is a Fairy (Now in a form of girly Human). She is my Partner in the Dragonball bissness. Oh yeah, I am the Guardian of the 700 Dragonballs. I'ts like Cardcaptors but with Dragonballs, and Kero is Actually Classy. Many people Think there are only 7 dragonballs, yes, that's true. Only 7 basic dragonballs. One night, The Dragon Guardian Dragon came to me and gave this power surging through my body, he said I was made for this quest. He gave me a dragonball shaped necklace thingy, and he awoken Classy, her name was Juleayu then. she is in a shape of a Fairy Angel from the heavens, and since then, she has been my best friend.  
" So where are you off to?" Said Classy, Bouncing on my bed. I stood there running my hands through my hands, " Well, I'm going to Drama class." She continuing bouncing " Drama class starts at 11:00 AM, It's 5:10," Classy Smirked at Kara " Spit it out! Come on!" I folded my arms " I'm getting a ride with Trunks" Classy Imediately stoped bouncing and sat up on the bed " Ok. First of all, Trunks go's with Pan. Second of all, what happened to your staff? Third of all, How did this happen? I Signed, and sat down besides Classy " Ok, this is how it happened..."  
  
Like it? I am very happy with myself, so please REVIEW!   
Thanks alot my peeps! 


End file.
